pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- Questions and Comments Hey Crimson! I missed a day in my contributions for the first time in any wiki D: Anyway, I wanted to ask you what the requirements are in order to become a sysop on this wiki. I am not asking for any promotions as I need more work on this wiki, but just a curiosity question. 23:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. I am actually interested in becoming a sysop, but I feel like I need to show effort in anti-vandalism and contribute a bit more. Do you mind if I create a page for users to report vandalism? 23:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I actually had a page idea but that is similar so I'll use that. Now are you asking me to fix that page or just use it? 23:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Elite Four I have now started work on the Elite Four pages. I alreay completed Will and Sidney's pages and am going to work on Aaron. Since Lorelei and Shauntal are already finished I don't need to work on them. After that, it's Koga (Gen II and IV), Phoebe and Bertha, then Bruno (Gen II and IV), Glacia and Flint and finally Karen, Drake and Lucian. Also, two more episode articles and I'll create another chain in the Original Episodes template. I imagine you have another edits badge coming up. It was awesome the way you got pics of the va's You keep up the good work and so will I. We'll both try to make this the best, and most accurate, pokemon wikia there is. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just doing my best. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizim When I went to Category:Characters, I found this: " 01:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Articles in this categor'out characters in the Pokémon franchise.'y are ab" I Cut it to show you here, and I erased it. I suggest you block him/her. - Monobook Skin :Looks awesome. Another thing, why did you do that monobook skin? The one here is the one I am talking about. Okay. - Charitwo :According to Charitwo's contributions, he hardly made constructive edits to the Pokemon articles fixing typo errors and adding more info. Do you know why? ::That could be correct. He also appeared to be disliked by many people. Do you know why lots of people disliked him? :: ::I really ''dislike Charitwo. He's an arrogant little git, showing off and all. He even shot down my request to become an Admin. on Community Wikia stating that, "There already are enough Admins on the Wiki. We don't need inexperienced Users like you." He actually adopted Pokemon Wiki and demoted himself as he was a VSTF member come Community Coucil Member, and to him, a local Bureaucrat must have seemed quite powerless. Jello Rabbit, Charitwo is an insensitive, power abusing git. If I really had the chance, I'd kick his butt. You really don't want to mess with. Really, I'd impeach him from VSTF if I had the power. But thankfully, I've applied for a job on Wikia as Community Support Staff Member and if the request is successful (a 40% chance since I'm not 18), I'll become a Wikia Staff or maybe a Helper. I don't care which, I'll demote Charitwo from Community Council, VSTF and Chat Moderator and block him globally for 100 years and the crime is: ''"Abuse of power, not acting like a proper VSTF" Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You really need to grow the hell up with your dislike of people. You can't become an admin on Central when you're as inexperienced as you are. And actually, he is proper VSTF, you however, are just an eighteen year old that's as immature as a twelve year old. Seriously, I act older than you, and I'm fourteen with a damn big amount of emotional issues. And I doubt you'll be getting the job now. You're petty. You create blogs about people you dislike. Call people gits. And I'm reporting you to staff for personally attacking users. 13:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't know Charitwo, BassJapas. He was evil. It would be funny if he was asking us if he could be admin. (too funny.) - He was not evil, he got sick of immature users going into a hissy fit every time he denied them something. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 13:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You got some of it correct: Every time, he denied them something. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Evanf, I don't know him? I'm in the IRC 24/7. Whether I'm actually talking in the channels, or just idling and doing my wiki work. I use #wikia, as does Charitwo. To call him evil is just letting your pettiness out. He's doing his job. And if you don't like that, leave. Because I personally am sick of hearing about someone not liking another user on this wiki. Where I come from, you get blocked for that, because it's a personal attack. So grow up, because you're all acting younger than I am. So like I said, grow the hell up. Because seriously, he's doing his job and you're making yourselves look like a bolond. 13:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) On chat, he acts quite friendly because he knows that Staff is always moderating it and he can't abuse his power. But he can block someone without the Staff knowing. Oh please, hardly anyone checks the Block List anymore. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've actually had private chats with him. So stop being a petty little seven year old. And I apologize for the excess amount of "You have new message (last change)" Crimson. 14:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone drop it, my talk page is not for community discussions. And quit insulting Charitwo, he had to put up with immature users for three years, if you don't like him, keep it to yourselves, it just shows immaturity and ineptitude. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, fine, last comment: He abused his power. A proper and responsible Bureaucrat listens to the Users complaints and tries his best to solve them. If he knew that he wasn't capable of doing that, he shouldn't have become a Bureaucrat in the first place. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Copy from Bulbagarden Can you delete these two pages Bulbasaur ( and Ivysaur (? He is most likely trying to create every Pokemon. He copied from Bulbagarden. - Images :My edits are junked full of images tagged for deletion. Reminding you. I have a question I ahve a question,why can't we use content from the bulbapedia?It's kinda weird.Personaly prefer wiki way more than bulbapedia .It just seems kinda odd that thjis is like a game of tugawar for who get's a certain fact. Thankyou, KateWolf 17:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's considered plagiarism. And although copying content from other wikis isn't illegal, it's not right and it shouldn't be done. 17:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Unova Learnsets You'll be quite pleased to hear that I finished all the learnsets from Tympole to the end. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 20:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter Account So, I have a proposal to make a Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter account, as it can help us get more users, and that'll be really beneficial to the wiki. It also allows us to put important messages up that people might not see on the wiki. What do you think? 22:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well, I'll set it up. And there's some stuff that could be done to make it show on the main page. But it's a bit confusing, so I'd need admin to implement it, because it's hard to explain. But I don't want to ask of that. 22:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hi I-IV Learnsets So, with Unova Learnsets done I thought I'd do the most logical thing and add the Gen V learnsets to all the other Pokemon pages, only thing is I'm not sure how to format it either like Bulbasaur's page with each generations learnset having its own page or Charizard's page where all of the learnsets except the V gen learnset have their own page. Let me know which format to use. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 04:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nurse Joy I have improved the Nurse Joy article greatly, except for the info on the Pokémon she used. You have to admit it looks better. And did a touchup on Liza's page as well. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It was a total mess before with pictures in the description (all over the place) and the new AnimePokemon templates helped a little. And if I recall correctly, didn't Liza have a whole bunch of Charizard at Charicific Valley along with Ash's Charizard and Charla? I guess I'd better get to work on All of Nurse Joy's pokemon: Her Audino, other pokemon, borrowed, befriended and given away as well. That's a lot of work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Angry Birds :Do you play the series of Angry Birds? I luv it ;). ::Its this. Now do you recognize it? :::About User of the Month, why did Bullet gain the most votes? I don't really care winning, but it would be personally kewl 8). Actually using forums Instead of using blogs for suggestions and things, that we should use forums. Because that's what the forums are supposed to be used for. Like Arceus's recent blog, that would be something that should go into a forum. I'm completely willing to watch over them to make sure that topics don't go unresolved (I do the same on Zeldapedia), because blog comments get lost in the pages, and it's not a good thing if a Staffer or admin needs to read over them. 16:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I forgot how to archive my talkpage as I haven't done so in awhile. Think you could help me out. xD [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 19:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship :Many users were expecting it. Seeing it is the end of the month or close enough here, are we allowed to open it? I don't seemingly care for it much, but many users are expecting it and it is bugging me. I don't mean to harrass you. I was just telling you that users like Evanf (possibly?) and Bullet Fransisco wanted it to open :3. ::I thought you were going to pwn me when I was going to write this message. Why didn't you? Thanks for not, but ittook me a lot of courage to write the message. } :::Well I think I saw something like that. If I am supposingly one of the users to be promoted, I kinda want it to be surprise like when I wake up next morning and go on the computer, I will see sysop powers unexpectedly seeing that I only have an hour and a half of computer left. It's just my preference because when I am already on the computer, it won't be so much of a surprise when I get the powers via already being on the computer. Thanks and remember this if I am a candidate because it is my preference. Mistakes in the PKMN series :Why is Golduck nor Psyduck part Psychic-type? That is plain disturbing... Requests for Adminship Hi! I'm creating the page for adminship requests. If its a problem you can delete it. Also, what is the criteria for becoming an administrator? Also, don't you mean 2 Users will become an Administrator? I'm sayin' because there are 2 inactive admins. (Jargoness and Kefalonitis namely) Also, what'dya think 'bout my Senate? Last, can I nominate myself on the Requests for Adminship page? Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly... seeing it is the end of May... I'd like to point out that on all other wikis you are allowed to nominate yourself. And I should be allowed to nominate myself, as some of the current requests aren't of the highest standard. 15:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :@Arceus - The requests page is fine, I suppose you should be able to nominate yourself, I have seen other wikis that allow it. To me, your senate idea is just your way of getting revenge on Ciencia, especially since your first rule was about not abusing powers. A senate sounds like just a way to make things hard to get resolved. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Senate, Ciencia Hi! I assure you, that the Senate is not a way for getting revenge at Ciencia. Even if I put up an impeachment request, I need a valid reason, 10 users support and half of the Senate's support. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Arceus The God of Pokemon I am honestly getting sick of his immaturity. He's acting like a seven year old and is making, not only himself, but the wiki look bad. He's also holding himself in a pathetic manner, of which he will not refrain from calling me a he, when I have clearly stated that I am a girl, much like he did with Ciencia. I have some views on his immaturity, which I can tell you in the IRC if you'd like when I get home. I'd also like something to be done about him and his rubbing of the fact that he'll become a helper, which is actually very unlikely, since he's acting more immature than a seven year old, and the whole Ciencia is evil thing and his Charitwo slagging. I'm getting sick of him just going around acting like he's better than he is, because in reality, he's just making himself seem like a little kid. 17:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for not being there. I wrote this message while at school, and wasn't aware that my internet would be down when I got home. However, I am on my sister's computer, so I'm currently on the IRC, and trying to get the internet to work on my desktop, so I'm currently on, but trying to make up for lost time since I lost about six hours of work. 00:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The Nominations :When do they end? Hey Crimson, can we do the FU interview? --Bullet Yeah, also change up the FU thing and the Featured Pokemon, add in the questions, I will fill them in. Bullet mon?}} I LOVE Entei Bakugan Users Wiki Hello ! We would like you to join us on Bakugan Users Wiki! If you want to edit our vast collection of Bakugan pages and User pages, to just chatting about anything you want, or just hangin' out! Come visit us! You could even join in our occasional contests, projects, and other events! You could even join an editing team! So come on down and take a look at our wonderful wiki. Lord of Pyrus Ban this Troll The User Lordofpyrus would like a nice long ban(I'd perma-ban, but it's your call) for placing unwanted messages on notable wiki members talk pages about joining his wiki and then he flamed me when I told him he'd get blocked for such action. Idiots these days... [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Aye User:Lordofpyrus's most recent edit isn't the most accepted. And doesn't fly. Adminly powers in order. 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unjustified Accusations Sorry, Crimson, won't happen again. I promise. :D However, it might, if Charitwo were to return, demote you and seize power. Then it'll be the The Battle of Bunker Hill all over again. Fortunately, VSTF does not have access to User rights... :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't be ridiculous. Charitwo is the one who promoted Crimsonnavy to sysop/bureaucrat. Wait... :On the comments on my nomination for adminship said you said that users can ask for the rights if you think they are fit. I am making sure if it is that or a misunderstanding. Don't care cuz I am not as obsessed on gaining powers like I used to :p. ::Ok. Well.... Bullet thinks that the nominations for adminship should remain for two months. Most wikis do one week on nomination. :::Is two weeks okay then? Because I want to write on how long the nominations are on Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship. ::::Are you saying I can change it to two weeks? Guess what? I am the first user nominated on the history of that page XD. :::::Wow... we are most certainately going to have like three new sysops in the future. BassJapas, Bullet Fransisco, and me. I am sure they are going to win so lets just wait till June 14. Why don't you really support/oppose? Could I be admin? I am sorry about pestering you about it, but it is the new month. I have read the regulations/requirements to be an admin and I know I am up for the task. In another subject, could you delete AR and talk to Mimo1? - Could you please give me a link to it? - It is an honor. It is an honor, Comrade. Marines Black Ops 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship Is it alright if I do some reconstruction on this page? As some of the rules aren't clear and there needs to be a voting standard and edit standard. And possibly a signature standard, because pages like that should use signatures like mine. I was thinking just signatures like --User:Username (User talk:talk) ~~~~~ As those are much cleaner and easier to view. With ability to change the colors, of course. 17:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you possibly do something about Arceus? I'm honestly have had it to my limit with him. And I don't want to explode at him. 14:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki :On the Requests for Adminship page it says that Bullet is awaiting his review. What does that exactly mean. By the way, can my request stay 'till I win the powers? BassJapas If BassJapas has a problem, she can leave. ''She can not revert a vote just because it opposed her. Thats basic cheating. As a result, she does not deserve admin rights. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Your second personality doesn't edit mainspace, so its votes are invalid, like the invalid it is. 14:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Just leave each other alone. Just try to avoid each other. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just not okay with getting unrightfully judged by a person and their "brother". Especially when they both don't edit mainspace much. Either way, I have other things to do then deal with immaturity. 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Additions to MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css As you saw on the IRC with my testing, I've been trying to get the forum icon thing to work, and finally got it to work. And since we'll most likely start using the forums once I get it up and running. If you want to add it, which I think would be beneficial, the code for adding it would be: /* ############################################################## */ /* ## Forum formatting -Algorithm & -Splaka from Central ## */ /* ############################################################## */ .forumheader { -moz-border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; border-top: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-left: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-bottom: 4px solid #A68500 !important; border-right: 4px solid #A68500 !important; background-color: #C0C0C0; color: #000; margin-top: 1em; padding: 6px; } .forumlist td.forum_edited a { color: black; text-decoration: none } .forumlist td.forum_title a { padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new {color: #D4AA00; font-weight:bold !important; font-weight:bold; background: url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/imagedump/images/5/59/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki_User.png?1') center left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new:visited { font-weight: normal; background: none; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist th.forum_title { padding-left: 20px; } At the bottom of both pages. 16:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a question :If I don't get six supports during two weeks and still have more supports than opposes then will I become an administrator and pass? :No, Jello, it doesn't work that way. All requests will be reviewed in 2 weeks. If you get 6 supports before or within 2 weeks, you're instantly promoted. If you get 6 oppose, its closed. If you fail to get 6 support by 2 weeks, your request will be closed and you can request it again in 45 days. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That's basically what happens. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson. I noticed that your signature takes a lot of space when in source mode, would you like me to make a page for you so it doesn't show all of your codes? 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok here is the page you can edit when changing it. And you need to type :) 17:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you like it? Also, I have a suggestion for the wiki. I will be creating a forum son about it. 17:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This is the suggestion. Please read it and tell me what you think :) 18:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please stop sending me messages. Ok? I don't want people to look at my talk page. I dont even want a talk page What does archive mean and how do you do it o.k. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mission Complete Hey Crimson, I just wanted to tell you that there was a LOT of red links in the Berry List, so I decided to create pages for ALL of them. There was a TON of them. :D Thats a lot of work huh? Also, I want to join PokePower. How do I do so? 03:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok cool! I am currently trying to get rid of red links and create pages for users to start editing. I'll ask you again after I reach 800 edits :) 18:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Just letting you know I'm online you stated you'd promote me the next time I logged in. My newest blog "Super Sorry - Been on Holiday" will explai.n (I think the title does a pretty good job all by itself :D) When I requested for adminship I checked the help wiki on admins powers, blocking and reinforcing rules but if I do have any queries I will ask as always. P.S. How did Bullet get to be a sysop and I looked on the user rights group and I couldn't find sysop so I was wondering what powers they have - also I saw there was a helpers bit, are there any helpers on our wiki? Hstar Talk Blogs 11:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you... :AdventureWriter28 got 6 votes. YOu can promote her to sysop. I blocked Arceus, he got many reports from other users on my talkpage and on the IRC.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 17:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Slide Shows Hey would you mind if I start adding slideshows to pages?It would take up a lot space.I know how,to prove it check out the crown beastds page. KateWolf 18:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me the leader, but why'd you do it when I didn't request it? Just asking... Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team I plan on reconstructing this page, but I was wondering if it's alright if I copy the content from this page as I wrote that page and I'd have full content from the author and the wiki admins to use it? 19:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy! ^_^ Can I add Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki to the Pokémon Wiki Family Tree? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) oh man! I don't get where I add it! can you do it for me please? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank You SO much! sorry about bugging you. Amyroselove o.k! ^_^ my keyboard is not working to good right now so I can't uses my signature! X_X well Thanks again! Amyroselove Just to let you know The admins on some of this wiki's family tree are inactive. -Universal 19:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's working now! oh thanks for the idea. ^_^ oh yeah! sorry for the late reply I had to take my shower yesterday and my Mom did her E-mails. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admins Board Back on monster hunter wiki our admins use a blog to discuss major projects going on at the wiki, and consult each other on stuff Also users were not allowed to post on it or they were banned only rollbackers, admins, and crats were allowed to post. The regular users had a suggestion blog instead if they wanted to say something. I was wondering if maybe that could work on here to help all the notable members let others know what they're doing -[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 01:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokeBox I was wondering if we could get it so that the PokeBox border was the colour of the second type that that Pokémon has. What do you think? (Of course these would be implemented after school since I have twenty minutes left) 17:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What happened? So what happened to the little icon that allows you to add the word Pokemon ith the accent over the e? It saved us a lot of time copying and pasting it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't see it on my end. I'm talking about when you switch from Yswig code to Source Code. There's a little Pokeball icon that was supposed to be there. Maybe something's wrong on my end. Oh and congrats on getting two badges in one swoop. It was nice being #1 while it lasted. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fin(n)ished Borders are good and done. Thank you for helping out with 'em. It's much appreciated. 00:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, think you could add a description of the move to the movesetmid part on the learnset template? I'd be willing to put that in for all the learnsets like I did with the damage categories.--[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Perfect Caitlin Hey there. The Season three articles are almost done, Elite four is almost done too. And pokemon.com has awesome pics of the Elite Four now, including a more perfect pic of Caitlin. I'll show you. Pretty cool huh? Much better than the previous one. Anywho, Are you psyched that Elesa will soon make an appearance in the anime? I am. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, on Community Central, Arceus lied and said he was an admin here, I say we expand his block for doig that. What do you say?--Bullet Francisco (talk) 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You posted twice. That'll be awesome to see. I bet she'll be in disguise so no one would recognize her. She ''is a fashion model and they're pretty popular. But I'm still wondering when Sugimori will make official art of Keldeo, both forms of Meloetta and Genesect. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm on an iPod right now, so I can't give you an exact link. Try checking his blogs, if it's not there, then someone deleted it, it should say something about being a helper somewhere on community central...--Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Move Descrip. for Learnsets So each move has its own in-game description you know, so I was wondering if you could somehow fit a space in on the movesetmid part of the template for the description. Sorry for being unclear last time I was typing on my Ipod Touch and I'm a rather fast texter and don't read over what I write for clarity. xP [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 22:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback ask Can i ask? Can i change my request to Rollback instead of Adminship? Or do i have to wait for 30 days. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) He did it again I am here to report that JasonL made an episode article with little to no information, again. Just wanted to let you know. Also Infinity Pyrus has made two vandalism articles. Will you deal with these guys? Thanks if you will. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 09:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Learnset move descrip. continued Well it would widen the template quite a bit if we put the description next to the damage categories, so I thought maybe there could be a hide/show button for them maybe though I don't know if that would be possible. Oh, you could also make a whole new row for them below all the info above although it would not have a header saying description which is a minor flaw. Just do what you can though and I'll implement it :P --[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Jello Rabbit and Arceus Arceus socked, so he received a permaban. And Jello pretty much assisted him, I'll show you the links when you get in the IRC, it'll explain it all. Because Jello knew that Jedi was Arceus, and didn't report him, even though he might have thought he wouldn't edit here, he should've still reported. Pagetitle Hi! I just talked to BassJapas about updating the wiki's pagetitle. A couple years ago, the Wikia content team tried a strategy for helping Google search ranking -- putting a bunch of extra words into MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Since then, we've learned that that technique doesn't actually work, and in some ways may be harmful. You actually get better ranking with just "The Pokémon Wiki", rather than "The Pokémon Wiki - Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and more". BassJapas said it would be okay, and recommended that I mention it to the other admins too. I'm going to make the change; I hope that's cool with you guys -- please let me know! Thanks -- Danny (talk) 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm For PokePower, what happens if a user is a point away, and it seems as if no one else on the site has noticed the request to join? Also, I saw you joined the IRC, and I want to say that I'm there now, I had tried to fall asleep, but my internal clock is basically laughing at me. :I was also wondering if I could remove myself from the User of the Month Nomination thing. As I don't really want to become User of the Month, and then go inactive for a bit to work with another wiki, since I'll probably be going to have a lesser amount of activity when Ocarina of Time 3D comes out, because I'll need to watch out for vandalism on Zeldapedia, and I don't want to disappoint anybody who might vote for me. I'll still be active, I just feel that being Featured User will make me feel like I have to have the same amount of activity, and when the game comes out, my attention will need to go to Zeldapedia, as we'll get more users. Also, that's in seven days, so yeah, don't expect the most activity out of me on the nineteenth and possibly till July. It's a remake of the first 3D game in the series, so they're basically making the first 3D game, more 3D if that makes any sense. Request For Rights Hey Crimson! I was wondering if I can create a page that might be of good use for better organization of user rights requests. I will create the page sometime when I see you are active and you can tell me what you think of it, if you don't like it then you can just delete it. Hope to hear from you soon! :) 04:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :And to this, one of us could just move the requests for adminship page to Request for User Rights as suggested on the talk page, since we won't get a redirect. ::True, but I made a coding that is very pleasing to me. Let me create the page in a little while and then tell me what you think. :) 19:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey Crimson. Look here for what the page would look like. I can create it if you approve of it. This would be the replacement to the current page that we have. Let me know what you think please :) 20:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh ok. I thought it seemed to be a bit more easier to comprehend because it is hard for me to vote on the current page we have, since it is all piled on top of each other. I will keep it in my sandbox if you ever re-considerr it :) 20:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Coloured Names in Recent Changes I've got the coding to work in both skins, if you think we should highlight admin's names in recent changes, as well as VSTF and Staff. Oasis and Monobook. Of course, admins probably wouldn't be orange, as it's a odd colour. :I've also fixed the tabber stuff. Oasis and Monobook. Question about Jello Should Jello still be nominated for user of the month? Was wondering cause I see he is still nominated, but yet he's blocked here. --[[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 00:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC)